Eternal Love
by TwistedHybrid
Summary: Life works in its own way, doesn't it? Completely unexpected events day after day... Love is the same way: good times and bad, filled with mystery and surprises. Note From The Author: Some of these chapters WILL contain sexual content and will have warnings in the titles. You can either skip the chapter or read it, just don't say I didn't warn you.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note: It's Twisted-Dubstep-Girl here! Why am I posting on this account? Well, it's because the things on my actual account are being put on a temporary hiatus and I didn't want to crowd the profile with other things. Plus I'm on this one more. So, enjoy this little project of mine!)

-Narrator POV-

Ebony was born...mostly human, with almost no traces of her father's blood in her or her siblings. Ebony was abandoned by force and left to die. The couple that found Ebony had no kids of their own, so they gladly took her in. As Ebony got older she found herself becoming interested in the circus, mostly the contortionists and clowns. She would often go outside behind her guardian's house and play in the woods: swinging on branches and vines, juggling rocks, doing flips off of branches...stuff that kept her busy. One day she was high up in a tree on a branch, about to flip off when the branch broke. Ebony screamed when she fell, but was caught before she could hit the ground. Before she knew it she was back on her feet, and her saviour was out of sight. She looked for him and gave up after a while, but was greeted by just a shadow by her bedroom window that night. He never said his name or let Ebony see him, but he would visit her almost every night.

After a couple months, he stopped showing up at all. Ebony became more withdrawn than ever due to losing her only friend. School became harder for her, especially high school.

A week before graduation, the seniors in her class threw a party and invited her as a joke. A popular boy made his way to her with a drink, which she accepted. After a couple sips, she passed out...the drink was drugged. She heard laughing and giggling in her state of unconsciousness, then was woke up by the seering pain of a tattoo needle entering the skin on her arms as well as around her nose and under her eyes. She was then tied up, and her long hair was cut short before she was tossed into a bathtub full of bleach. Ebony thrashed and kicked and screamed, knocking a mop handle into a mirror and causing glass to bury into her skin. Her blood drained into her hair and partly dyed it a burgundy color. Luckily, her thrashing loosened the ropes so she could escape. She crawled out of the tub and found the house empty, then made her way into the dark streets.

She stumbled as she walked, eventually falling wrist deep into a puddle of hot tar. Her wrists and arms were already numb, so she couldn't feel the stinging of the tar melting her skin. She pulled herself up and made her way home, then made her way into the bathroom. She stared at herself for a while, then grinned...then broke into a fit of laughter. She pulled the glass out of her face and covered the wounds with some of the still wet tar from her fingers, which she then shaped into claws. She grabbed a finernail file and sharpened her teeth, then stared at herself again. She made her way to the housed of the people who did that too her, slaughtering all of then and writing "Who's laughing now?" in their own blood on their bedroom walls.

Soon after her short killing spree, she snapped back to reality and ran into the woods crying. She stumbled upon an Earthwell and jumped in, finding herself in the Underworld Realm shortly after.

After hours of walking, she started hearing a familiar voice. She froze in her tracks, not sure if she could face him now or not after everything that's happened...hell, she still didn't know what he looked like it what his name was! She was still upset that he had left without saying anything. She turned the other way, and felt a hand on her shoulder.

But the only thing Ebony was able to do...was break down, and start crying again.


	2. Chapter 2(Poorly Written Lemon Warning)

(Author's Note: LEMON WARNING NEAR END OF CHAPTER! The parts before and after the inappropriate scene are marked so you can skip that part if you wish. From this chapter on, everything will be in Ebony's POV.)

(Ebony's POV)

I couldn't stop the tears from pouring from my eyes as I stood with my back towards him. How could I face him after all these years? He left me...and I couldn't let him see me like this. He still had a hand on my shoulder, and I knew he wanted me to turn around.

But...

I was afraid...

I was afraid of him seeing me cry, afraid to actually see him...but what choice did I have? He saved my life a few years ago...might as well, right?

With a sigh I rubbed my eyes, drying the tears with the bandages around my wrists. I turned to find myself staring into mismatched green and white eyes framed by a mess of faded blonde hair. Everything else was blurry, thanks to me being a crybaby still recovering from a bloodlust murdering spree. Blurry vision aside, my arms went around him and I held him as I started crying again.

"You left me...You. Left. Me..." It was all I was able to say. I was still upset, I couldn't help it. "...you never even said goodbye..."

I froze when I felt him wrap his arms around me and pull me closer, cold lips touched my forehead before he rested his chin atop my head. "I'm sorry..."

My breathing calmed as I heard him speak. "Don't be..." I dried my eyes with my bandaged wrists again, then turned my gaze to meet his. I still couldn't see very well due to crying induced clouded eyes. "...you saved me from breaking my neck."

"And then I left you and you ended up getting hurt anyway...it won't happen again."

"Promise?"

"Promise..." He hugged me close again before letting me go. "...I'm still sorry for leaving you like that."

"How about you make it up to me?"

"How?"

"You could start by buying me a drink. I need it right now..." I smiled a bit and dried my eyes more, feeling him grab one of my wrists and lead me down the road.

-A Short While Later-

I found myself leaning against the bar, giggling at four empty bottles in front of me as I held a fifth in my right hand. I lifted the bottle to take a drink, only to have it taken from me.

"Oh, come ooonnn..."

"I think you've had enough."

"N-no...I ha-aven't...now give it back!"

I reached up to take the bottle but slipped out of my seat, being caught before I hit the ground.

"No more, I'm doing you a favor here..."

"Howso? EnLIGHTen meh..." I scrunched up my nose for...no reason, honestly.

"You drink anymore, you'll end up pissing someone off and getting yourself killed."

"Saving me again? My hero~" I giggled as I curled up in his arms, reaching up and playing with his hair.

"You're a child..."

"And you're...uh...YOU!" I poked his nose accusingly before giggling like a psychopath.

"I'll probably regret this later...but I'm taking you home with me to keep an eye on you."

"Back to your place? You haven't even told me your name~"

"I'll tell you when you're not drunk enough to forget..."

"Fiiiine..." I crossed my arms in a childish manner, but started giggling as he proceeded to stand up and carry me. "...can't you wait until I can walk on my own?"

A moment of silence passed before I was put down. I sat down in a chair, then was blocked from moving when he sat in the chair next to me. I had nowhere to go, unless I knocked a hole in the wall, so I stared at him...he actually didn't seem to notice.

Moments passed and I was getting bored. I hadn't sobered up much, if at all, and I began to grin.

"What're you giving me that look for?"

"No reason~"

I hopped over onto his lap, my legs on each side of him, and watched as he stared at me in a blushing state of confusion. I leaned forward until I had him trapped in his seat and we were nose to nose. Without warning I placed a gentle kiss on his lips, but when I tried to pull away he held me in place.

The next thing I knew I was being carried out the door, my legs were around his waist and our lips were locked in a lustful embrace. My hands moved from his shoulders to his back, and he seemed not to notice my claws tearing through to his skin. I grinned and quickly dragged one of my sharp fingers across his back to leave a mark, but he returned the favor by pressing me against a wall and biting my neck. I blushed as he rid himself of the shredded clothes, tossing the pieces aside in the hallway of the building we had entered moment ago.

(Lemon scene begins here, you have been warned.)

A short few seconds later our lips met again, his bare upper half pinning me against a door that he was desperately trying to open. We separated for a moment, giving me time to remove my top and toss it aside as he managed to get the door open. I was lifted and my legs were around his waist again as we entered the apartment, our lips made contact as he kicked the door shut behind us.

I managed to quickly rid myself of my Converse and slip my socks off before I was pinned down on the bed. I felt my heart stop for a moment as his lips touched my neck and found their way up to my own. I wiggled my arms out of his grip and unbuttoned my jeans and kicked them off along with my already dampened panties, all without our lips parting. Once I was in just my bra I reached downward, only to have both arms pinned above my head with a single hand. His lips moved back to my neck as he used his free hand to undo his jeans and slip them downward with his boxers, freeing his length from its prison.

My breathing became shaky as I felt him spread my legs with his knees, my heartbeat increased as I felt him start to push forward. A stinging pain shot through me as he pushed in, my entrance stretching and forming around the thick piece. Tears shown in my eyes and I opened my mouth to tell him to stop, but a moan slipped out as he pushed in deeper. I felt him pull out then thrust back in, repeating this action slowly and gently. The pain started to go away, being replaced with a feeling of pure passion as he began to pick up speed.

The faster and deeper he went, the louder my moans became. As if on complete instinct my legs went around his waist and I tangled my claws in his hair as a warm feeling escaped my lower region. He didn't seem bothered as his hands moved down to my hips, lifting me up slightly as he kept pounding into me.

The sounds of panting, moaning, and the bed hitting the wall echoed throughout the apartment as we continued for what seemed like eternity until, finally, he shoved in one final time and I was filled with a warmth that seemed to reach deeper than one would think possible. I felt myself flat on the bed again as he bent down to place a loving kiss on my lips before pulling out and laying next to me.

(It ends here, it's now safe to read on.)

I laid there trying to catch my breath as he pulled the blankets over us, a bit winded himself. I felt his arms go around me and pull me close, my body blushed a light shade of pink and I couldn't help but smile. I went to speak, but the sound of soft snoring behind me signaled he was asleep. I yawned, curling up in his arms.

I actually felt safe...and loved. My smile remained as I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not sure what time it was when I woke up, but I regretted opening my eyes. My head was pounding from a hangover and the light from the window made my eyes hurt. Looking around, I didn't recognize where I was with only a faint memory of everything that happened last night. With a yawn I stretched my legs, regretting that more than regretting the moment I woke up. My entire lower half was sore, so I kicked the blanket off and saw streaks of red on my thighs.

"Fuuuck..." I covered my face with my hands and curled into a ball, causing my thighs to stick together. "...this can't be happening."

I repeated that to myself over and over before I moved my legs apart with a disgusted expression, the pain telling me that I was wrong and everything that I had hoped didn't happen actually happened. I rolled over and saw a note on the pillow next to me.

'Had to go out for a while, I'll be back later. Your clothes are in the bathroom if you want to shower while I'm gone.'

I sighed as I read over the note, finding no signature at the bottom. Unamused, I just crumpled up the paper and tossed it to the side before pulling the blankets over me. My legs hurt to much to get up and move, but I managed to roll over. As I closed my eyes again I heard the door shut, followed by footsteps and other noises before I felt the bed move behind me. I payed no mind until I felt arms around me, pulling me close.

"You know I'm awake, right?" I sighed, in to much pain to move.

"I know."

I wiggled and made him loosen his hold on me before I rolled over and my eyes met his. "And you don't have to tell me your name."

He looked confused. "Why not?"

"I heard some neighbors complaining about the noise we made last night..."

I buried my face in his chest as he blushed.

"Where we that loud?"

"Apparently so..."

I was instantly pinned down again with him on top of me. "Maybe we should give them another reason~"

I just raised my head up and gave him a quick kiss, then we were at it again.

* * *

Author Note: Sorry if this is somewhat short, I am/was in a bit of a hurry. Anyway, look for a Valentine's Day chapter to be up sometime today!


	4. Chapter 4, Valentine's Day Surprise

Author's Note: I know it's a couple minutes late, but here's the Valentine's Day chapter!

* * *

It takes a lot to scare me. Blood doesn't scare me, guts don't scare me, monsters don't scare me seeing as I'm surrounded by them. But this one thing...this one tiny thing...TERRIFIED me.

"This can't be happening...this can NOT be happening..." I paced the bathroom floor, running my clawed fingers through my hair. "...it can't be possible! Can it? But..."

I peeked out the bathroom door and looked around, only to find an empty apartment. With a sigh of relief I made my way to the bed, then a look of confusion was painted on my face. On the bed was a box with a white rose laying next to it, and there was a note on top of the box. It read: 'Happy Valentine's Day, love. I'll be back in a few.' and was signed with a heart at the bottom. Curiosity got the best of me as I opened the box and looked inside. In the box was a short black dress with matching black gloves and flats.

"Might as well try it on..."

I slipped out of my pajamas and tossed them to the other side of the room, then slipped on the dress and flats. I walked over to a mirror after putting the elbow-length gloves on and looked at myself. I didn't usually wear dresses, but I liked the way I looked in this one. I looked at my arms and began taking the gloves off, then felt a pair of arms around my waist.

"I see you found your Valentine's present~ Looks good on you~"

"Says the one who got it for me~" I turned around and gave him a kiss, blushing.

"How about I help you out of it~"

-(Skipping because I'm to lazy to write anything dirty at the moment.)-

We layed there together in bed, cuddling after...well, you know...TWICE. He was already drifting off to sleep, but my mind was still racing from this afternoon's little discovery.

With a sigh, I rolled over to face him. "You still awake?"

"Yeah..."

"I have a little Valentine's surprise for you, too..."

"...what is it?"

I rolled over to where my back was facing him, then felt his arms tighten around my waist.

"...I..."

"You what...?"

"I'm pregnant..."

* * *

Author Note: SURPRISE! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

The dress mentioned in this chapter is one I designed specifically for Ebony. It's black and goes to her knees, with a slit up the left side and the straps go across her chest instead of her shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="text-align: center;"strongAuthor's Note: Sorry for the long wait, writer's block as been killing me. BUT I've got a few other chapters to upload to make up for it :) Enjoy!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p data-p-id="64612e8cf1c6cd10f66ad784f825be09"You know what's fun? Sleeping. What's NOT fun? Being kept up all night by a panicking boyfriend.../p  
p data-p-id="57b07f50b970ef46d2cee8f926f991f3"That's right, I said PANICKING. As in flipping out, pacing the room...basically having a damn panic attack. Repeatedly saying the same thing: "It's not possible...this can't be happening..."/p  
p data-p-id="94d10ea6f9c31a3f07a5ce95cea560b8"The only thing I did was listen to him repeat himself while he paced the floor and I remained sitting on the bed while wrapped in a blanket. To be honest, those words hurt...and the more he repeated them the more upset I felt./p  
p data-p-id="901d1dc364047a344ae8efd015ea119f"After about the fiftieth time I started crying...THAT made him stop. I pulled the blanket over my head and tried to hide, but he pulled the blanket off and hugged me close./p  
p data-p-id="4e5c2138cfb05892d61ccae085edf6a0""I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you...please don't cry..."/p  
p data-p-id="cc891731e62d59d85f9d5a423b2615b8"I started to calm down, then my throat started to burn. "Let me go..."/p  
p data-p-id="184826be0ea6837abb5851807f7a9e2b""What?"/p  
p data-p-id="5ddacf4fc65f61e7164ddf46fd597853""Let me go!"/p  
p data-p-id="de9ec86cc145a8bc8f74123e5be85fee"As soon as he let go, I made a run for the bathroom...and ended up passing out with my face in the toilet./p  
p data-p-id="30f09e4f0cd12222e0c5312655a30f35"-A Few Hours Later-/p  
p data-p-id="a18b2428560d3ca3cacb3239c4fd9961"I woke up to being held and soft humming, which stopped when I rubbed my eyes./p  
p data-p-id="4ab738d48287c90e85007e406f254b70""Good, you're awake."/p  
p data-p-id="5c9a1797508b97dd3dbd80ae8bee99e3""What time is it?" I yawned./p  
p data-p-id="3d4e64252eaa1b789aac103f7e45c275""Four in the afternoon...you passed out on me."/p  
p data-p-id="6054d112647d6a878ed08a86d1761d5c""Sorry...I couldn't help it..."/p  
p data-p-id="1bb12cb2127f70ba70db23766dfc48d1""I know...but while you were passed out, I made a call to a friend of mine."/p  
p data-p-id="f15d9033d96847d07a9a6050c0ac19a1""Who?" I didn't like where this was going./p  
p data-p-id="942254cfc8c67a33cb5c385d741bceda""Someone who's gonna prove if you're lying to me or not."/p  
p data-p-id="927c39d8ecdb0fd4a7bf7822e4b653d7""For fuck's sake, I'm. NOT. LYING!"/p  
p data-p-id="0f1b711e340e0d0f0c747833b23d81d4""And how am I supposed to know that?!"/p  
p data-p-id="cfd2c87487732745d953c7d5c58d3463""BECAUSE I WAS A VIRGIN WHEN I MET YOU!"/p  
p data-p-id="34f2209868c2a664c3fd7365f8639b9f"Silence...then the door opened./p  
p data-p-id="2e386eccdca39d08206b52c152f3f37f""Ok, what's going on in here?"/p  
p data-p-id="8ca521734f4fe721a0091cdf57351691"I hid under the blanket as a conversation went on in the other room, most of it sounded like arguing. When I decided to poke my head out I was being hugged to death and I was lifted a few feet off the ground./p  
p data-p-id="eac1c6c7754d9da466549f840d1386c1""What the hell?!" I tried turning to see who was holding me, but I couldn't move. "Who are you?!"/p  
p data-p-id="c48b100afc6988c0a37f0475f03d9207""Your father."/p  
p data-p-id="75edae3443b167a6acb10c1d73ba667e"I froze for a second, then I went into panic mode. My heartbeat sped up, I couldn't breathe, my vision was going blurry...I was having a panic attack. I tried escaping my 'father's' hold, but eventually blacked out. I could still hear, and I heard the sound of running before hearing voices./p  
p data-p-id="f45e745d90d49ae13a23f2d2057b5f0e""That...wasn't supposed to happen..."/p  
p data-p-id="875ee59b6b7ce4f8ac0b58d5cdb9ab1e""You better leave, Jack."/p  
p data-p-id="f1772709a72daec3ad68d62f2afe850c""Why? She's MY daughter."/p  
p data-p-id="3bdfeaef9130014d478a3dd1bc624044""She's MY GIRLFRIEND."/p  
p data-p-id="afecadbed4db436f7d844e320648e2cf""How'd she end up with you, anyway?"/p  
p data-p-id="616196a3d80c06a949fe1c51f5896b73""I don't think you want to hear that."/p  
p data-p-id="55ac971ad4876885b093ab33b56a5231""You didn't..."/p  
p data-p-id="893fd045c9838263a81f0252f1a5aa99""We did."/p  
p data-p-id="cc0a5b65561c6fdc13cf7c6513ab45a8"The following sounds were just that...noises...arguing, things being knocked over...then silence./p  
p data-p-id="cd4b65594386c2c9d538d78ad9f99060"Once I got my vision back, I was on the bed being held again. It was quiet, so whatever happened ended quickly and my 'father' was nowhere to be seen./p  
p data-p-id="960fa0f82ecd836f571ddbda2938974e""What happened?"/p  
p data-p-id="c6e1e4dfdefc1168b8d4021ba1c31937""You blacked out after being hugged to death by your father..."/p  
p data-p-id="26a49b22d99d5e8f581f6a6fbf6ccec5""I meant what happened when I was blacked out?"/p  
p data-p-id="5980ef4455dcc556ef8a649731db8bfb""Let's just say...your dad and I don't really get along well..."/p  
p data-p-id="cb9c1659f0cb99e1fb051bdb6470fe54"I just sighed and rolled to my side of the bed, cuddling my pillow as someone else entered the apartment. "Great, who is it now?"/p  
p data-p-id="b45eb9eac3f1110edeea3f89cf8896fd""That friend I was telling you about."/p  
p data-p-id="3060cb81621320ee9d51cf45f0391d01"I turned and looked at the newcomer. She looked around my age and was dressed in a similar way, only her tanktop was dark blue instead of black. She made her way over to us and I said nothing as the two talked./p  
p data-p-id="7a36bd6414a8f108470820a4569634f7""It's about time you got here."/p  
p data-p-id="c7cb75f6d2391a88e8c8e7ec65ad164d""Not my fault, I had to bring Sophie with me. She had to stop and pee like four times on the way here..."/p  
p data-p-id="d5aba2b645bfe5a92b21154940c7bc86""Where is the little demon, anyway?"/p  
p data-p-id="c1150cd63566487d763eb1014865cb33""She's right here, behind me. She saw Jack in the hallway and hid next to my leg the entire time..."/p  
p data-p-id="ea76a1377bcf510f9087fa0aaaacb4ca""Right, she's afraid of him..."/p  
p data-p-id="ee4ac6cc9f69609cd8754b812d9acfd8""Yeah, and he seemed pretty upset. What happened?"/p  
p data-p-id="c9515cbbf8f6447d1b0636e23d3032a0""You know that girl I told you about?"/p  
p data-p-id="743ab91825c90239e40af956896077d2""Yeah...?"/p  
p data-p-id="6273f0571ba00445651120ffce8ef583""His daughter..."/p  
p data-p-id="7d0dfbf1929bb3214a014eccd491dcbc""Oh...well, would you mind giving us girls time to talk? And take Sophie with you. You can just wait outside the bedroom door if you want."/p  
p data-p-id="e9c115671bbc42fbcdcb82b641a3ed94""Fine...come on, Sophie."/p  
p data-p-id="7d3ff8fde585b3a6063f7a8006b7b6c1"The two left the room and left me and this strange girl staring at each other./p  
p data-p-id="71c82cd7a635ea271f12543c12e7cea9""What'd he call you for?"/p  
p data-p-id="8a9400415c0b16d75d2515d6278555f6""He called freaking out about the whole pregnancy thing..."/p  
p data-p-id="12ed9077d2ac0b156214a0271cd2c1c7""Figures...he was flipping out all night..."/p  
p data-p-id="bce6721aa80060977c0742f7d36351c6""I could tell. He's got a right to be worried, you know."/p  
p data-p-id="2652fdafda50a899704058b0f988a1e3""And that is?"/p  
p data-p-id="10bae4458b896e0029b37ba44744b5a2""Well...when you've been dead for as long as he was, you really wouldn't expect something like this to happen."/p  
p data-p-id="a94b2f46ad9d732f6736791d3846dc80""How long was he-"/p  
p data-p-id="e648a52da683b99dd80367f702eab172""Fifty years."/p  
p data-p-id="e4d9af21d082a51d6dd9ce0256ecd2c6""Oh..."/p  
p data-p-id="3a315e41effa5a7cfdc753b88ff57b98""Yeah, so I'm here to settle this so you two can go back to not yelling at each other. Now make yourself comfortable..."/p  
p data-p-id="ee6bb3971e56d5951f560a92a0b07da6"I gave her an odd look as I leaned my back against the pillows on the bed and watched as she pulled an iPad from her back pocket. She unlocked it and typed something in, then looked at me./p  
p data-p-id="7a90babfc5430fd6177d9991fda12007""Raise your shirt up."/p  
p data-p-id="8b71bade9685d3388452bc4755b06a0d""What?"/p  
p data-p-id="c2110b3101104a9353a8b16e9bd47c9e"She sighed. "Just trust me..."/p  
p data-p-id="8daade3d692ce4749aacda6290215a83"I hesitantly raised my shirt to my chest and she went back to typing on the iPad. After a moment, two white tendrils came from her back. The tip of one somehow entered the charge port on the iPad as the other rested on my exposed stomach./p  
p data-p-id="791b54bf6e7b313516f3a014cb8c2c76"As weirded out as I was, I didn't move as she used a third tendril to open the bedroom door and then turned her head towards it. "You two can come in here now..." She went back to looking at the iPad screen while using the tendril on my stomach to do...whatever the hell she was up to./p  
p data-p-id="73007056e852e294a168f7b8245722b1"I opened my mouth to ask her something, but the words were taken right from me./p  
p data-p-id="a4ae1a797417c9177d03d732f81b00c7""So, is there a baby in there or not?"/p  
p data-p-id="da66da8f391535ffd7b9b6241c1bdc5c"Her eyes shot up in a glare. "Wow, impatient much? Have a little respect for the girl, she's been through a lot today..." Once her eyes returned to the screen, the tendril on my body stopped. "There it is."/p  
p data-p-id="28af8b2c8785c6deb6b955717899245c"She handed me the iPad and I saw a tiny baby on the screen. It was barely the size of the palm of my hand and was just developing its limbs. I felt a tiny hand on my arm and looked to see a three year old girl staring at the screen. The little one had deep grey skin covered in strange red markings, curly black hair, and reddish colored eyes. She was adorable for a demon, and seemed very interested in the thing she was looking at./p  
p data-p-id="d9a4276e7bddc6a3c467a2b84140ed85""Baby?" Her voice was like one of those kids you see in an anime, only a bit more high pitched./p  
p data-p-id="e8d3227ff269c5b6f07d51110bacfcef"She giggled as she was picked up and held to see the screen better./p  
p data-p-id="c13c7adeb0fbf9e2979481d86670cfa6""Yes, Sophie, that's a baby. My baby..."/p  
p data-p-id="369829021506b49e0a484c86a3e111bc""Awe, no cwy..."/p  
p data-p-id="cd862e6eca709163431523ea3206ec37"I looked over only to see little Sophie being put down next to her mother, then felt myself being pulled into cuddles. I put the iPad down and really had nothing to say./p  
p data-p-id="a39fa3304efe23321ee8fb6786a2d2f6"The little girl and her mother just smiled at us before standing./p  
p data-p-id="ef5a07ae8be6877c9489565f67b49e78""I think we'll leave you two alone now. It was nice meeting you, Ebony." The woman picked up Sophie and the iPad and headed toward the door, but stopped and looked at me before leaving. "They call me Hybrid, by the way, so you don't forget." She waved as her and Sophie walked out of the apartment, leaving me and a crying mess alone./p  
p data-p-id="78851b2f6776e0a6ffe86668a298673c""Are you really crying?"/p  
p data-p-id="6986d8f45d64c73807aaff3463445c1f""...no."/p  
p data-p-id="033fddf375988d0ddeb3ac87ad9ff74b""That's a lie, my shoulder's getting wet from your tears."/p  
p data-p-id="9167e6716f300aed66ba7bbdbce6d0f4""..."/p  
p data-p-id="e957eaf95ecfe01c2ca9cc127ad9d08a"I sighed. "Stop crying..."/p  
p data-p-id="dade89c004cb7c2761fdfbebc1c4bd21""I can't..."/p  
p data-p-id="edcb3d27ced58299abd269aa6782660b""Why not?"/p  
p data-p-id="2b8a427f1e76966fe1cd01edc9891a92""Because I didn't believe you and I didn't think this was possible but it happened and..."/p  
p data-p-id="70e6d52f6b7226d3df6f20333c8e36d9""And?"/p  
p data-p-id="77a805dc48250dbb4ea443487080d1da"He sighed. "What if it doesn't survive?"/p  
p data-p-id="f5bc1bbf22e840412b808c8c2fd63d09""Why wouldn't it survive?"/p  
p data-p-id="f936bf80a10c613e832cf6e642b283ed""Well...just...you're technically the only living parent, and it just...worries me that something might happen...and if it survives, what if it doesn't like me?"/p  
p data-p-id="3a6a09ec77d426deb9c6e9a54bdcf6d4""It's going to be fine...the baby isn't going to hate you or anything, you'll be a great dad."/p  
p data-p-id="7e8f78ee7a60cf48717e86d4813d3d96""...promise?"/p  
p data-p-id="9a23fcf8cbddff465b3017a32014886f""I promise."/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="text-align: center;"strongAuthor Note: This chapter and a few after are going to cover every other month of pregnancy, so bear(bare?) with me. Previous chapter was the first month(when most people find out), so this will cover month 3, then next will be 5 etc until birth. I apologize for any short chapters, I've had alot go on and I don't really have much longer until my own baby gets here./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="b33bdfdc60ad0c67e4cf99281deab019"-/p  
p data-p-id="4a9a299d8c4c9d855d355c7ce40d97c9"The only thing I was able to do at the moment is lay there on the couch with a bucket next to me...every movement either made me nauseous or I was hit in the face at the worst time, like last night when I threw up in bed. All I could do after that was cry and apologize until I just curled up on the couch./p  
p data-p-id="73ba119481f2156c536bbc17af588172"With a sigh I rolled with my back to the wall, curling into a ball as I felt my stomach flip. "Someone kill me..." I instantly found myself with my face in the bucket for the fifth time this morning./p  
p data-p-id="3eb79394a8090fae7095f6d72bfec83b"After being able to push the disgusting thing away from me I reached for the TV remote and started flipping through channels. Unsatisfied with anything that was on, I forced myself to sit up./p  
p data-p-id="79d0bccec18f1eb850e899dad50d6248""Maybe a shower would help..." I stood up and headed to the bathroom on shaky legs./p  
p data-p-id="64804b8efd6227585f2ec7fe843eb546"~After Shower~/p  
p data-p-id="8ecfdbb727fa897254b30a24208c1565""I was right, a shower was a GREAT idea."/p  
p data-p-id="6b6cf93d125fab4fb35529ddabc35d00"I stood in the bathroom with a towel around my head to dry my hair as I looked at myself in the mirror. I turned from one side to the other and didn't really notice anything different until I actually took a moment to stand still./p  
p data-p-id="76990811c0c5e364338b4d7f120496d1"My stomach was already stuck out about an inch or two and I sighed. I didn't think I'd be showing yet, but I guess I was wrong. I lifted my shirt up a bit and stared down at the small bump. It was just so weird and I couldn't stop staring./p  
p data-p-id="04c8752f40feca8a511d3ec4b5c87b50""I don't think this is supposed to be showing already..." I put my shirt back down and towel dried my hair before going and laying in bed...alone. Everything was clean, so there was no evidence of my little accident from last night./p  
p data-p-id="c539edd7c5c121c41d4b254b965dba68"The silence was comforting and I began drifting off...until I heard the door shut. I raised my head up and smiled tiredly./p  
p data-p-id="89f683e1f4bbcf39fbe635d15c6fe6a2""Hey, you're back..."/p  
p data-p-id="ae929e11cd92cf91e81d85aefd04e708""Obviously...are you alright?"/p  
p data-p-id="ce5296cf3eddbaf97943b4aa9e58a988""Yeah, just...tired." I yawned as I rolled to my left side, feeling arms around me soon followed by lips against my neck. "Don't start, I'm not in the mood..."/p  
p data-p-id="264d62a4fc2cc6233aead5498a5742a3""I never said I was starting anything..."/p  
p data-p-id="d14473a91d14c009fc0e5f5931bccc98""Riiiight..." I sighed as I felt his arms go from my waist to under my chest, completely avoiding my stomach. I turned my head and looked at him. "What was that for?"/p  
p data-p-id="184826be0ea6837abb5851807f7a9e2b""What?"/p  
p data-p-id="cba71de0a484e69dda86b7a8a2c8dcf2""You completely avoided touching my stomach."/p  
p data-p-id="3edc4ed5588a00ad2e694214ba225e8b""So?"/p  
p data-p-id="fc4800d4fa76a20fb6e4684be71dd307""Why?"/p  
p data-p-id="986b8ae768a58ab1fbc9e6059df1c246"He just shrugged and I sighed, moving out of his grip and laying away from him./p  
p data-p-id="eda125dbcfe1061a5eb4ee809c47c10b""Why'd you move?"/p  
p data-p-id="92502648dc5f2776fb9b70c4d4375565""...why do you think?"/p  
p data-p-id="6b93f660ade62e1a1a71bfd43eca2d89"No answer, so I pulled the blanket over me and fell asleep./p  
p data-p-id="e8d30c8e2e845ce572e082dc83b77758"I woke up a few hours later, alone in bed. I sat up and looked around, then got out of bed worried. I headed straight to the living room and sighed in relief when I heard snoring coming from the couch. I made my way over in the dark and climbed on the couch on top of him./p  
p data-p-id="6179d5f7cffd5bdf618dc80a42d962ff""...Ebony?"/p  
p data-p-id="88ba516c37b506c38fc362c4732dab98""I'm sorry..."/p  
p data-p-id="22836c12805a05e1783c52329ed3decf""For what?"/p  
p data-p-id="cfd948f46e05f28a354401877b32a9b0""Moving away from you like that earlier...it just upset me that it's like you don't really want to touch me..."/p  
p data-p-id="373c49a96238a8d2b1f7379a53e0a57c""It's not that..."/p  
p data-p-id="a839db54b5964042713438a78567117f""Then why?"/p  
p data-p-id="7d59c99cab094056ac63f39c75542546""...I'm scared."/p  
p data-p-id="98ba1075cfd95d36270a307432a8ca35""And you think I'm not?"/p  
p data-p-id="af635f1a9237bdc3216d6fe4bf85edf2"It was quiet again before I sighed. "Look, we're in this together and nothing's gonna change that. It's all going to be fine..."/p  
p data-p-id="f71af37153af4b08b998cca7511b254f""I know...I'm still worried..."/p  
p data-p-id="0fdf251a52a0b5b543c1f2b49586c19e""Trust me. It's probably just an instinct, but nothing will happen to this baby."/p  
p data-p-id="c425482243845f22121dd05062a06eab""I trust you...but only because I love you."/p  
p data-p-id="2b35ad66562ee570149685f97fed233b""And I love you, too."/p  
p data-p-id="2db15c77629dde1905e04e0cd5f18f6c"We kissed before he hugged me close and we fell asleep together right there on the couch./p 


	7. Chapter 7(Lemon Warning Near End)

"I'm boooooooored..." I rolled onto my back and sighed loudly.

"Then go do something."

"I don't wanna get out of bed..."

"Then sleep."

"I'm not tired..."

"You're just moody..."

"I am NOT!"

"That's a lie..."

"Nuh-uh..." I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out.

"You're so childish..."

"No I'm nooooot..."

We were both silent for a while, then I looked down at my stomach. "I'm fat..."

"No, you're pregnant..."

"I'm still fat..."

"No you're not."

"I'm HUGE for only five months..."

The door swung open and Hybrid walked in with Sophie trailing behind her.

"Hey, you two. How's the lovely couple?"

I sighed. "Same as always. What're you up to?"

"Oh, just got a call about checking the baby's gender."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I wonder who made THAT call?"

Sophie hopped on the bed as Hybrid did the same as last time, pulling out the iPad and her tendrils came from her back. I flinched back slightly before she could even touch me, gaining a few odd looks.

"It kicked..." I made myself comfortable on the bed and watched as a tendril was placed on the area where the baby kicked.

Hybrid stared intently at the iPad screen before looking over at us and smiling. "You're gonna have fun raising this one, she's a wiggler..."

"She?"

Hybrid nodded. "She."

We were both speechless as Hybrid picked up Sophie. "And she's growing great, which is why you're so big already. Just be prepared for her arrival, I'll be waiting."

Neither of us said a word as Hybrid and Sophie left, we just sat there trying to process what we were just told.

"A girl..."

I flinched as I was kicked again, then pulled into cuddles.

"You might wanna let me go..."

"Why?"

"...I have to pee."

"Fine..."

 **~Later That Night(Lemon Warning)~**

I pulled the blanket over us as I layed there wide awake, but was soon uncovered and had a pair of arms around my chest.

"What're you up to?"

"Nothing~"

 **(Skip this if you want.)**

I shivered as my top was pulled off, his lips met my neck as I kicked off my shorts and rolled onto my back. My arms were pinned to my sides and our eyes met, I blushed as my eyes trailed down his body and watched as he pulled my panties off. A soft moan escaped my lips and I closed my eyes as I felt him push forward, my entrance stretched around his length. My arms remained pinned to the bed as he pulled out halfway and thrusted back in, slowly repeating this motion as my legs went around his waist. My breaths came out short and almost forced, I moaned begging for more. I felt him increase the force of his thrusts, both of us panting and moaning with the motions. I felt myself begin to reach my limit and freed my arms, tangling my claws in his hair. Our lips met in a lustful embrace, then parted as we both cried out in release. My body went limp as he pulled out, both exhausted and barely able to breathe.

 **(It's safe to read now, crybabies.)**

I rolled onto my side and was pulled face first into his chest. I nuzzled myself close with a yawn and smiled as the two of us drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8, Short Sweet Chapter

**Author Note: Here, have a bit of a sweet chapter. Sorry it's so short!**

 **Edit: I fixed a few mistakes!**

* * *

I groaned as I leaned back on the couch with a wet cloth on my head and my eyes closed, trying to rid myself of a headache. Ever since Dad came over earlier I've heard nothing but arguing...he left an hour ago but my head was STILL pounding. The baby moving didn't really help either, and she was kicking like crazy. I took the cloth from my head and stood...or at least tried to stand, only to lose my breath and sit back down. 

"I swear, this kid's gonna be trouble..." I sighed as I felt another kick, looking down at my stomach to see a tiny foot pressed out against the skin.

"That's fucked up..." 

"Get used to it, we'll be seeing it alot until she's born."

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"A bit..." I winced as the baby rolled and stretched, pushing her feet against the place right below my ribcage. "...I don't know where she gets her energy from." 

"She takes it after you, I remember how you used to be...climbing trees and flipping out of them..I blushed and hid my face with my hands, only to have him pull them away and kiss my forehead as he placed a hand where the baby was. We watched as a tiny hand pressed against the skin under his thumb, and I saw tears in his eyes.

"You gonna cry?"

"No..."

"..."

"...I can't help it..."

"I know...it's alright..." We hugged and kissed, then he cried when the baby tried grabbing his thumb again. I just sighed and held him close and let him cry it out.

After about an hour it was quiet again, he passed out with his head on my belly and I had placed the cloth on my head again. It was so peaceful now with just us and I couldn't help but smile...it wouldn't be long until our little family would be complete when our baby girl would be in our arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I groaned and rolled over in bed, the baby was kicking the hell out of me and it felt like she was moving more than usual. She wanted out but I had at least another week or so.

"Baby, please calm down..." I sighed as I felt her roll again, for what felt like the third time in the past five minutes. "...please, Daddy will be back soon."

I curled up and pulled the blanket over me, receiving a sharp kick in the ribs as a response. I was starting to think that a week wasn't gonna happen, so apparently it was nap time. I closed my eyes and sighed to try and sleep, but it seemed to take forever...

"Hey, anyone here?"

I raised up and saw Hybrid walk in. "I'm in bed..."

"All alone?"

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"He shouldn't be leaving you alone now, it won't be long."

"Don't jinx me, I've got a week left..."

"I highly doubt that...I can see the baby move from here, you'll have her any day now."

"Hopefully he gets back soon..." I crossed my legs under me and Hybrid sat on the edge of the bed. "...didn't bring Sophie with you?"

"Nah, she's with her dad. I decided to come over just in case I was needed."

"I appreciate it, especially since you'll be delivering the baby." I flinched as I felt another kick right under my ribs, followed by some really strange cramps.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah...that just...hurt a little..." I leaned back against the pillows as I was kicked again, harder this time and in multiple places.

"She REALLY wants out, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does..."

The two of us sat and watched the baby move until Hybrid stood.

"I'll be back."

I watched her walk off to the bathroom and sighed, flinching at yet another hard kick. I sat up straight and went to stand when something didn't quite feel right. I looked down and saw a large wet spot in the blanket.

"Oh, no..." I winced as a sharp pain shot through my lower back and down my legs. "Hybrid!"

She came rushing out of the bathroom. "What happened?!"

"My water just broke..."


	10. Chapter 10(Birth Chapter)

**Author Note: Sorry if this sucks, I actually haven't given birth myself yet...YET! I still have two months...well, one now seeing as this is a late update...anyway, enjoy! Feel free to skip the chapter if you don't feel like reading a birth scene.**

* * *

"Quick, lay back." Hybrid put a few pillows behind me and I leaned back on them, a sharp pain shooting through my body caused me to scream. "Just try and calm down..."

I managed to wiggle my way out of my clothes and into an old gown that I usually slept in.

Hybrid proceeded to put three small pillows under each of my legs, then raised my gown to my knees so she could see. "Just stay calm, I'll be RIGHT back!"

I fought back tears as she teleported away without another word, the pain got so unbearable that I screamed again and started crying. Breathing became more difficult and I started to feel a lot of pressure in my lower region. My eyes were shut tight as I took in a few breaths and held one in, bearing down and trying to push. I started gasping for air as Hybrid popped back in the apartment with two baby blankets: a pink one with white polka dots and another pink one with black stripes around the edges.

I looked at her, confused. "Why...why two?"

"Just in case it's to cold for the baby." She placed the blankets next to her and slipped on a pair of medical gloves as she looked 'there'. "Have you already started pushing?"

I nodded and gripped the sheets as I pushed again.

"Woah, hey, easy!"

"I-I can't help...i-it..." I took a few breaths and wiped tears from my eyes.

"I know, I know..." Hybrid moved my legs farther apart to get a better look and just froze. "...go ahead and push, I think I see her."

I groaned as I shut my eyes tightly and pushed, suddenly feeling something tear made me scream loudly in pain.

Over my screaming I heard a voice, but couldn't actually hear what it said until Hybrid looked over her shoulder.

She growled impatiently. "It's about time you got here, the baby's almost out!" Her attention turned back to me.

I was crying from pain and calmed slightly when I felt a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sorry that it took longer than usual to get home...I had to make a quick run to-"

"FUCK, JUST SHUT UP!" I screamed and continued crying. I held my breath and pushed again, stopping to catch my breath.

Hybrid tapped my left thigh. "I can see her head, one more push should get her out."

I shook my head and continued to try and catch my breath, only to bear down in the middle of inhaling to push.

One tiny, high pitched cry was all it took for me to cry more. I watched Hybrid pick up a towel and wet cloth, then she proceeded to clean off the tiny girl in her arms.

Hybrid's eyes widened in alarm. "She can't breathe..."

One of Hybrid's tendrils shot out of her back and grabbed a pair of medical scissors, making me a bit worried.

"What?"

"The cord's around her neck..." Hybrid sat still for a moment before I heard the scissors cut through something, then heard a tiny gasp followed by shrieking cries. "...there she goes."

My hands went over my face as I breathed a sigh of relief, watching as a crying little pink and white wrapped bundle was held in front of us.

"Who wants to hold her first?"

I shook my head. "I'm still in too much pain..."

"Looks like she goes to her daddy first."

(Surprise time!)

As the baby was being handed over, I screamed in pain again. Hybrid instead cradled the baby in two of her tendrils at her side and looked back down.

"Well, that's unexpected..."

Both of us confused parents stared at her. "What?"

"Just push..."

I nodded and pushed again, feeling more pressure that caused me to push harder.

A moment later, Hybrid had on another pair of clean medical gloves and looked at me. "One more..."

I took a couple breaths and pushed again, almost immediately hearing high pitched cries again. Hybrid picked up another towel and another wet cloth, proceeding to do another cleanup as the first baby was handed to me.

I uncovered the baby's face and she stopped crying. Her eyes were a light green color and her skin was a pale grey, probably from loss of breath, and she had a small bit of blonde hair. I couldn't help but smile tiredly. "She's adorable..." The baby's eyes met mine and she started crying again, so I sighed. "I think she wants her daddy..."

I handed her over to Frankie and she instantly stopped crying, causing him to smile. "Daddy's girl..."

Hybrid remained in her place as she continued her cleanup for a few moments, then handed me the other crying bundle wrapped in the pink and black blanket. "Congratulations, you two, it's twins. Both girls..."

I looked down at the second baby and uncovered her face, and her crying reduced to soft whimpering. She looked like a mini version of the old me...pale peach skin, bright turquoise eyes, and a teeny bit of strawberry blonde hair. She also had two thin black stripes around her nose, one thing I didn't naturally have as a child.

"Where'd she get the marks from?" I raised a brow in confusion.

"She didn't get them from you, you never had them growing up...and she doesn't get them from me."

Hybrid rolled her eyes. "Inherited from-"

"I HEARD EBONY SCREAMING! I SWEAR IF SOMEONE HURT HER-"

Hybrid turned and hissed at my father as her tendrils came out and waved angrily behind her. She pushed him out of the bedroom and onto the couch, and I could hear them talking. "Don't be so loud!"

Dad froze in place then tried looking over her. "Is she hurt?"

Hybrid's tendrils retracted into her back as she sighed to calm herself. "She's fine..."

"Then what happened?"

I stepped into the living room with shaky legs. I was no longer holding the other baby, now dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt. "Why don't you come see your granddaughters?"

I led him into the bedroom and over to the crib that the girls were currently sharing. Both newborns were laying swaddled in their blankets, eyes wide open and looking confused at the world around them.

I stepped back and watched Dad just stare at the two, and he really didn't seem to happy with them. Hybrid tapped my shoulder and pulled me to the bathroom.

"Everything's cleaned up, and I have to go...Sophie gets a bit fussy if I'm away to long."

"Go ahead. And thanks alot for everything."

"Hey, I can't resist helping a friend. It was the least I can do. Just take care of those girls, ok?"

"I will, don't worry. But seriously...thanks."

The two of us hugged, then she left. I yawned and went back to the bedroom where my Dad and daughters were just staring at eachother. He had bent down for a closer look, and stood straight up when he noticed I was back in the room.

"They're cute..."

"You don't really seem to thrilled to see them."

"It's complicated..."

"Yeah, I know, I've heard the stories."

"It's not that...it's just...well, look who you're with."

"What about him? I'm happy and that's all that matters..."

Dad sighed. "That's all I wanted to hear..."

I watched as he left without another word. As soon as the door closed, the girls started crying.

"Hey, it's alright... " I smiled softly at them and picked them up. "...now where'd your father go?"

"Right here...I was in the kitchen."

I felt one twin get taken from me and a bottle placed in my now empty hand. I looked down at the tiny red-headed girl in my arms, who was now staring intently at the bottle in my hand. I sat on the bed and started feeding her the formula, which was nearly gone in a matter of seconds.

"You were really hungry, weren't you?" My smile was only a half smile and was slowly fading from exhaustion.

"We still haven't picked names for them..."

"I know. I was just thinking about that..."

"Any ideas?"

"Well, a couple...I was thinking Lyrica Jade and Jackie."

"Which name for which twin, though?"

"Well...hmm...Lyrica Jade for the one you're holding, and Jackie for the one I'm holding."

"Sounds good to me."

I smiled and took the now empty bottle from Jackie, then tapped her back a couple times before she squeaked out a tiny burp. The next thing I hear is a loud, almost roar-like noise from next to me.

"What was that?!"

"Believe it or not...that was the baby."

"That was really loud for someone who had breathing problems when she first came out..."

~A Short Few Moments Later~

We stood up and gently placed the sleeping girls in the crib, finally getting them to settle down after having to change them both. Let's just say...neither of them liked it too well.

I sighed as we flopped back onto our own bed, cuddling close. "I can barely move..."

"I'll get up with them if I have to, you need to rest."

"You don't have t-"

"You need to rest. And no isn't an option."

I sighed again, then yawned. "Fine...but if they need changed, don't wake me up to do it."

And on that note, I was out cold.


End file.
